Shadows and Similarities
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Maddie notices that Phantom's and Danny's shadows are the same. And other similarities. Revelation fic.
1. Maddie

**Shadows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, casserole, the universe, or narwhals. One of those things belongs to Bunch Hartman, and I don't know who invented casserole.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Maddie POV

"Eat Ectoblast, ghost scum!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger. A green ray of Ectoplasm shot out of my Fenton-Handgun, towards Danny Phantom. The Ghost Boy ducked out of the way, and trapped us in a shield as he shot ectoplasm at the Wisconsin Ghost.

"Let us go, ghost!" My husband, Jack, yelled as he pounded on the shield.

Phantom's shadow was inside the shield for a moment. I blinked, almost hypnotized by it. For a moment, it looked like my Danny's shadow. The similarities are hard to ignore.

Phantom's hair fell causally into his eyes, just like Danny's. He stood (Floating, but still) just like Danny. And he almost acted like Danny to. Just take away the white hair, the ghostly glow, and the annoying witty banter, and you got someone that looked and acted a lot like Danny.

"Weird," I thought to myself, watching Phantom blast the Wisconsin Ghost, and the vampire-like ghost shooting back. "The Wisconsin Ghost almost looks like Vlad too.."

"Mads! Help me with this shield!" Jack shouted as he tried to shoot the shield.

"Jack, I think Phantom's trying to protect us from that ghost, not trap us. I know it seems crazy, but just watch for a minute!"

Jack looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was, but I was a scientist at heart. If I had a theory, I had to test it. And in this case, Phantom was my theory.

The instant Jack stopped shooting the shield, Phantom seemed to get a energy boost. "Maybe us banging on the shield was weakling him." I said aloud to myself.

"You can't protect those people and defeat me at the same time, Daniel." The Wisconsin Ghost had grabbed Phantom, pinned his hands behind his back, and was burning him with his ectoblasts. I winced at the Ghost Boy's screams.

"Leave-them-ALONE!" He yelled. After he yelled alone, he twisted out of the ghost's hands, and fell to the ground.

"You don't even have enough energy to fly!" The Vampire-like ghost taunted. "And you think you can defeat me? Haven't I proved again and again that you'll never-" he got cut off by Phantom. "I said, leave us ALONE!"

The moment "Alone," was uttered, waves of energy erupted from his lips, and a horrible wail emitted from the Ghost Boy. The waves blasted the Wisconsin Ghost backwards, into the abandoned warehouse.

Phantom fell to the ground, exhausted. The shield that was protecting me and Jack dissolved. Jack ran over to the Wisconsin Ghost as he flew away.

Phantom pushed himself upwards. For the weirdest of moments, he looked like Danny getting out of bed on a Monday. The ghost flew off, turning invisible.

Jack walked back over. "You just want to go home?"

I nodded. "Let's just go home."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I paused when I heard the door open. "Hello? Anyone home?" Danny called.

"Yes honey, I'm in the kitchen. I'm making casserole for dinner!" I called back.

Danny walked in, just as the pan slipped out of my hands and onto the floor. "Oh, my bad." I said to myself, bending down to pick up the pan (which luckily had the lid on, so nothing spilled).

"Here Mom, I'll get it," Danny said as he bent down to pick up the pan.

I blinked. Danny's shadow looked like Phantom's. In fact, didn't Danny's HAZMAT suit look like Phantom's? Yeah, it did, it just had the colors inverted.

Than it clicked. Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton.

I fell to the floor, ice clutching my heart. My son... was the Ghost Boy? But how? And why didn't he tell us? How could I be so stupid? And what type of parent was I to not notice that my own son was dead?

"Mom? Mom, are you alright?!" Danny asked, grabbing my arm.

"You're Danny Phantom, aren't you?" I stated, looking into Danny's baby blue eyes, so unlike Phantom's radioactive green ones. But their face structure and hairstyle were the same. And Phantom looked even more like Danny when he used his ice powers. His eyes turned that same shade of blue.

Danny looked away. "Yeah."

That's all. Just a "Yeah." No asking if I won't tell anyone, no denying it, and no running away. Just a "Yeah." He sounded guilty, as if he was apologizing for being a hero.

I pulled him into a hug. "Danny, you're a hero. And my son. You don't have to sound sorry for being dead."

Danny's eyes widened. "Mom, I'm not exactly dead. Remember how I got the Portal working? Well, when it turned on, I was inside of it. We think it turned me into a half ghost."

My mind raced. A half ghost? How is that even possible?

"Well, I don't care if you're human, ghost, or something in-between. You're my son, and I love you." I said, hugging him close.

I process his words, and freeze. "Danny? Who is 'We?'"

"Oh, Sam and Tucker, Jazz too. Sam and Tucker were there when it happened, and Jazz figured it out on her own."

I laughed. "That sounds like Jazz."

Danny stared for a second, and started to laugh along with me. "Yeah! And once she found out, she started to poke me to make sure I was solid!"

That made us both laugh harder.

"Should we tell Dad?" Danny asked. "Since you already know, and you will probably tell him anyway."

"I think we should. But not now, I have a casserole to bake." I said, gesturing to the forgotten pan on the countertop.

"Yeah. Dinner first."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**There! I'm actually proud of this story! Why? It's more than a hundred words! XD**

**ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A BUNCH OF COOKIES! **

**Anyone who doesn't review will get eaten by my NARWHAL! **

**Thanks for reading!**

-FallingNarwhals


	2. Jack

Similarities

"Hey Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" Danny asked as opened the door to the Lab.

I couldn't talk now! I was just finishing up my invention." Just a moment, son. I'm working on the new and improved Boomerang! This time, I entered Ectoplasm sampled from Phantom! This should lead us straight to the ghost kid for sure!"

This is the invention that won't fail. I've tested it on the Box Ghost several times, and it always lead me and Maddie to the ghost. And now, I've finally got a sample of the Ghost Boy's ectoplasm, and this will lead me to him, without fail!

"Umm, Dad, this does have to do with Phantom-" Danny started, but I cut him off in excitement.

"One moment! I'm gonna throw it!"

"Dad!"

The Boomerang hit Danny directly in the head.

I stared at me son as he pried the Boomerang from his head. "But it was supposed to go to Phantom.." I muttered aloud.

I wanted to track Phantom so I could talk to him. Why he protected the town, even though we hunted him and threatened to tear him apart "Molecule by molecule." Maddie and I agreed a week or so ago that Phantom was trying to protect us. That he was a hero.

But why did the Boomerang go to Danny? They did seem to have a connection, with Danny disappearing and Phantom appearing. In fact, I've only seen them at the same time once. And Danny was acting weird that day, very lackadaisical and uncaring. And Phantom was wearing a cape!

"Dad, this is the thing I need to talk to you about." Danny said quietly, breaking my trail of thought.

"It has something to do with the Boomerang hitting you, doesn't it?" I dead panned, attempting to be funny.

"Umm... Yes?" Danny replied, looking uneasy. "Dad, remember when you guys first turned on the Portal? It didn't work, and we only got a spark?"

"Yeah, of course! That was one of my most disappointing moments of my life. It's a good thing you somehow fixed it, Danny! Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten this far in Ectoplasm research!"

"Um, sure Dad. Well, I walked inside of it, to see if you had a wire loose or something. And I tripped, so I grabbed onto the wall for support. And, did you know that you put the "On" button on the inside?"

My heart froze. No, no, no. If Danny hit that button while the Portal was still plugged in, the Ectoplasm would have killed him.

"I hit the button. And the Portal turned on. And.. I somehow got ghost powers."

"...What?!"

"Dad, I got turned into a half-ghost. The other ghosts call me a Halfa. I can walk through walls, turn invisible, fly, and shot Ectoblasts."

I grinned wildly. "That is so cool! But Danny-" I paused. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you."

"Well, you guys were always threatening to tear me apart 'Molecule by molecule,' and you just seemed to hate ghosts. I was honestly scared." He said, looking down at his feet.

I pulled him into a bear hug, his small form disappearing in my huge hug. "I'll never hurt you, Danny."

"Dad? I can't breathe." His voice muttered from where it was pressed into my shoulder. Man, the kid's getting tall.

"Oh, sorry." I released him.

"So, do you want to see my ghost form?" He asked after catching his breath.

"You have a ghost form?! Awesome!"

"Yeah.. Just, don't freak out."

White rings appeared at his waist, and split into two. One traveled upwards, and the other went downwards. Where the rings touched, they replaced his t-shirt and jeans with a familiar HAZMAT suit and logo. His hair turned snow-white, and when he opened his eyes, they were a glowing green.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

How could I be so blind? The similarities were there, the face structure and stance were the same (Although Phantom held himself in a more confident manner), and I often heard him say "Mom" or "Dad" when we came in, guns blazing. I always thought I misheard him, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Oh my ghosts. (A/N: Yeah, I say that a lot. I just had to put it in here!) I threatened to kill my own son! How many times did I aim and fire a etco gun at him? How many times did I hurt him? How could anyone be so uncaring and blind?

"Oh, Danny.. I'm so sorry." I stuttered out.

"Dad," He stood up and walked over, placing his hands on my shoulders. "It is not your fault. I didn't tell you, so you didn't know. And it's fine. I don't blame you for anything. And anyways-" he laughed. "You aren't the best aimer in the world."

I laughed along. "Yeah, I stink."

"Jack? Danny? Are you two okay down there?" I heard Maddie shout from the top of the stairs.

"Does she know?" I whispered to my son, who was still in "Ghost Mode."

"Yeah, she figured it out last week. While we were making dinner. Can you believe it?" He whispered back.

Man, she's smart. I thought to myself.

"Yeah Mom, I'm just telling him about Phantom."

"What?! You didn't tell me you were telling him today!" She exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs.

"It's okay Mom, he's cool with it." He replied, attempting to calm her down.

"Yeah! Do you realize how cool this is? We can do basic tests, ones that won't hurt him obviously, and now he can be my sidekick!" I exclaimed, very hyped up on the idea.

"Why am I the sidekick?"

"Because you're fourteen."

"...Okay. Sure, Dad."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Crap ending, I know. But I just wanted to get this published, so I can eat dinner! (I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't eat until this chapter is finished.)**

**So, did I make any mistakes? Spelling mishaps, grammar errors, anything? Please tell me in a review, I love getting feedback from you guys!**

**Now, I have gotten into a MAJOR picture war with my friend Emma. We scourge the internet looking for funny pictures, and than we text them to each other. It has gotten to the point where we are just taking pictures of our feet!**

**Why am I telling this to you guys? Y'all probably don't care.. XD**

**Like it? Hate it? Just Review it!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
